


Мы любили любовью, что выше любви

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), hirasava



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Reid, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: — Любовь — существительное. Неописуемое, — говорит Дерек, и Спенсер криво улыбается. От этого сердце Дерека становится похожим на воздушный шарик.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Мы любили любовью, что выше любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Loved With A Love That Was More Than Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321286) by [severaance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/pseuds/severaance). 



_  
_

Никогда не любите того, кто относится к вам, как к обычному человеку.

Оскар Уайльд

_  
_

Первый раз Спенсера называют умственно отсталым в пять лет. Какой-то ребенок дергает его за волосы, и он кричит, кричит десять минут подряд, ритмично раскачиваясь на земле. Учитель пытается успокоить его, но он кричит пуще прежнего и впивается ногтями себе в лицо. Когда он впадает в кататонию, учителю удается затащить его в кабинет психолога. Спенсер молчит и трет руку, едва не сдирая кожу. У них получается дозвониться до его матери, которая тут же в страхе за сына мчится в школу.

— Что случилось? — резко спрашивает она при виде Спенсера в таком плачевном состоянии. Психолог и учитель явно обеспокоены, но совсем не из-за тона ее вопроса.

— Миссис Рид, у вашего сына был... Приступ.

Психолог бросает взгляд на Спенсера, разглядывая его, словно какую-то диковинку.

— И что это значит? — сузив глаза, спрашивает Диана.

— Он начал кричать и... Раскачиваться. Да еще умудрился поранить себя, — она указывает на серповидные раны на лице и руках Спенсера. Диана уже кипит от злости.

— Мой сын травмировался под вашим присмотром, а вы даже посочувствовать ему не можете? Я вижу, как вы смотрите на него, будто думаете, что он ненормальный!

Психолог вздыхает и сжимает переносицу.

— Миссис Рид, мы так не думаем, но... Кажется, проблема налицо, — когда Диана не отвечает, она снова вздыхает. — Миссис Рид, ваш сын умственно отсталый?

Спенсер не дает Диане возможности ответить.

— «Отсталый» — прилагательное. Впервые это слово использовали в середине XV века; означает, стоящий на более низком уровне развития сравнительно с другими. Не успевающий, тот, кто остается позади других в ученье, в уменье и в развитии, — монотонно произносит он, на мгновение замерев, а затем снова продолжает чесаться.

— Я не обязана сидеть и слушать инсинуации тех, чей интеллект едва дотягивает до двузначных цифр. Интеллект моего сына в несколько раз превосходит умственные способности вас обоих. Спенсер, пойдем, нам пора.

Диана берет Спенсера за руку, несмотря на его протестующий скулеж. Они выходят из здания и молча едут домой. И больше не возвращаются.

***

Во второй раз Спенсеру уже одиннадцать. Он сидит на уроке физики и возбужденно хлопает в ладоши. Ловит сердитые и странные взгляды своих одноклассников, но ничего не замечает, пока девочка позади него не пинает спинку его стула.

— Прекрати! Это раздражает и делает тебя похожим на дебила!

Больше Спенсер не позволяет себе проявлять эмоции.

***

В третий раз ему девятнадцать, и он учится в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Есть девушка, которая ему нравится, Мелисса Ньюман. Она учится на втором курсе, на два года старше его, но все равно хочет с ним поговорить. Он понятия не имеет почему. Он помогает ей с сочинением, когда она целует его. Он по-совиному моргает, а потом она смеется — истерически смеется — и к ней присоединяется еще один голос снаружи. Дверь Мелиссы открывается, и входит еще одна девушка, красивая блондинка. Она усмехается Спенсеру. Он не знает, что тут смешного.

— Прости, прости. Я просто хотела узнать, каково это — целоваться с неполноценным, — говорит Мелисса, вытирая рот и изображая рвоту. Ее подружка фыркает.

— Считай это научным экспериментом. Без обид, — говорит она со зловещей улыбкой. — Теперь иди давай. — Его прогоняют, и Спенсер, как робот, выходит за дверь. Их хихиканье затихает под дождем, когда он возвращается домой.

***

В четвертый раз он на свидании с Джей-Джей. Вокруг все громыхает и отдается эхом. Он скулит и начинает дергать себя за уши, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть от нее свое состояние. Рядом раздается шорох — к Джей-Джей подходит какая-то женщина.

— Прошу прощения? — говорит она. Джей-Джей улыбается ей:

— Да?

Женщина одаривает ее теплой, но грустной улыбкой и протягивает руку, касаясь плеча.

— Я просто должна была сказать вам, насколько вы сильная, учитывая то, как терпеливо вы с ним справляетесь. У меня брат умственно отсталый. Иногда мне так тяжело, что я не знаю, что с собой делать, — она вздыхает и сжимает плечо Джей-Джей. Спенсер даже не моргает, а Джей-Джей удивленно пялится на женщину. — Хорошего вам вечера, — заключает она и уходит.

— Спенсер, я... — ошеломленно пытается извиниться Джей-Джей, но жесткое выражение лица Спенсера удерживает ее. И они молча смотрят игру.

***

В пятый раз он оказывается в полицейском участке маленького городка в Арканзасе. Перед ним на столе разложены папки с делами и записки. Он чувствует взгляды, сверлящие его затылок, и начинает громко напевать. Детектив за его спиной прищуривается и поворачивается к Хотчу.

— Он что, типа отсталый? — слышит Спенсер его вопрос. Он чувствует напряжение в воздухе, когда Хотч вытаскивает детектива из комнаты.

Спенсер разговаривает с капитаном. И ничего не делает.

***

В шестой раз он в баре с Дереком и Пенелопой. Вокруг орет музыка и мелькает свет, но он счастлив находиться здесь со своими друзьями. Он шевелит пальцами, наблюдая, как Дерек танцует, а Пенелопа флиртует с каким-то мужчиной у барной стойки. И тут к Спенсеру подходит незнакомец.

— Привет, красавчик. Ты здесь совсем один? Могу я составить тебе компанию? — Спенсер молча кивает, позволяя мужчине придвинуть стул рядом с собой. Он пахнет зеленым, зеленым, как лес.

— Как тебя зовут? — Спенсер стискивает пальцы и тяжело сглатывает, сосредоточив взгляд на лбу мужчины.

— Спенсер, — неубедительно отвечает он, но мужчину это, кажется, совсем не беспокоит. Он широко улыбается и представляется Марком. Он высокий и крепкий, но не сравнится с Дереком. Спенсер переводит взгляд на своего друга на танцполе. Грудью и пахом он прижимается к спине девушки, трущейся о него. Мужчина перед Спенсером вздыхает.

— Натурал, да? — комментирует он, проследив за взглядом Спенсера. Тот тупо смотрит на него.

— Идентификация индивида как «натурала» вместо гетеросексуала является невежественной и оскорбительной для тех, кто определяет себя не гетеросексуалами, поскольку она подразумевает, что гетеросексуальность натуральна и правильна, а негетеросексуальность нет. Кроме того, практически невозможно узнать, является ли индивид гетеросексуальным или нет, только если он сам заявит об этом, — говорит Спенсер и прикусывает язык, видя расширившиеся глаза Марка.

— Я... Ладно. Усек. Извиняюсь, — неискренне выдавливает он. — Так ты нат... гетеросексуал? — спрашивает он, явно смущенный этим термином.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Спенсер, сопротивляясь желанию объяснить двусмысленность своей сексуальности. Марк ухмыляется, и в голове Спенсера звучат тревожные колокольчики.

— Хорошо, потому что ты слишком хорошенький, прямо не устоять, — комментирует он и протягивает руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос Спенсера за ухо. Он резко дергается назад, едва не падая со своего места. Пытается ухватиться за стол и опрокидывает свой бокал. Тот падает Марку на колени, и он взвизгивает.

— Господи, да что с тобой такое? — вопит Марк. Спенсер скулит и съеживается, начиная царапать себя. — Ты что, какой-то сраный дебил? — резко продолжает он, и Спенсер снова тихо скулит, начиная хныкать. Марк уже готов снова заорать на него, когда чей-то голос заставляет его замереть на месте.

— Какие-то проблемы?

Дерек. Добрый Дерек. Понимающий Дерек. Дерек, который помогает Спенсеру во время его приступов. Дерек, чья улыбка облегчает неподъемный вес мира. Дерек — чрезвычайно умный и невероятно красивый. Дерек — его друг. Дерек — мужчина, в которого он влюблен.

— Блин, да он тут чего-то психанул. Я не знаю, что с ним такое, — Марк сердито смотрит на Спенсера, который начинает что-то бормотать себе под нос.

— Ничего, — лаконично заявляет Дерек. Марк, прищурившись, смотрит на него. — С ним все в порядке. А вот с тобой что-то не то. Чувствуешь себя значительным и крутым, оскорбляя людей? Ты что, какой-то сраный подросток, который вытряхивает из детей деньги на обед? — ядовито говорит Дерек, и Спенсер вздрагивает. Он спрашивает себя, не злится ли он на него.

— Слушай, приятель, я... — Марк не успевает закончить фразу.

— Какой я тебе приятель? Пошел на хрен, — Марк затыкается, и Дерек молча выводит Спенсера на улицу. Тот продолжает бормотать что-то себе под нос, и Дерек не совсем уверен, что он говорит, пока они не удаляются от громкой музыки и людского гомона.

— «Дружба» — существительное. Староанглийское слово, впервые фиксируется в середине XII века в значении «товарищ». Отсюда «дружба» — товарищество, дружить — соединяться, составлять товарищество, проявлять доброту и заботу к другому.

Дерек улыбается и протягивает руку, приподнимая подбородок Спенсера, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. Они легко устанавливают зрительный контакт.

— Любовь — существительное. Неописуемое, — говорит Дерек, и Спенсер криво улыбается. От этого сердце Дерека становится похожим на воздушный шарик.

— «Любовь» происходит от общеиндоевропейского корня «люб». Среди его родственников латинские слова lubet или libet — «угодно» и libido, lubido — «страстное желание». Чувство сильной или постоянной привязанности к человеку. Нежная забота, — застенчиво говорит Спенсер.

Дерек усмехается и обнимает его, и Спенсеру кажется, будто он вернулся домой.


End file.
